My Blood, My Family
by JJBluebell
Summary: Dean's life is saved my an unknown girl, he wants to know why, but finds more than he bargins for... his two kids! Dark Angel Crossover! please review Dean or Sam x OC!


**hey guys, so this is a rewite of one of my old fics 'Fight for Family' that i 'm just not happy with! let me know what you think! REVIEW FOR MORE!**

The Winchester brothers sit in their dingy motel room, in some hick town; people have been going missing for a few weeks… just another day for the hunters, researching in the rundown motel. Yet again, every where's rundown and crappy since the Pulse hit, but at least they don't have to worry about police or anything like that, what with them having all the fake I.D's they could want or need and having no way to prove them wrong with all the records lost or deleted during the Pulse.

"Hey Dean… I think I got something!" Sam runs over to his brother, who's cleaning his guns

The older of the two looks to his brother as he says "I'm thinking Vampires… I mean it fits the bill!"

"You might be onto something there Sammy… lets scope out the bar the last two were taken from, see if we can spot anything dodgy." He answers while switching weapons

Later as they sit at the bar, Dean in eyeing the hot waitress, her boyfriend doesn't seem too happy about that and Sam quickly pulls him to a table near the door "Dude, remember why where here?"

"I am bitch! My friend over there told me about a pair that moved into town a few weeks ago, turns out their not 'Daytime' types!" he says suggestively white taking a swig of his beer

Sam shakes his head, his mop of hair falling in front of his eyes "so they come here?"

"Almost every night, she said their staying in this rundown B&B downtown…" Dean smiles triumphantly

It's not even an hour later when the blonde Dean had been flirting with comes over and smiles at him, placing two beers on the table as she bends down and says "the two you were asking about just walked in!"

He gives her his best smile and looks to where she pointed her head, seeing a guy in his early thirty's with thick red hair and a girl with messy brown hair "thanks sweetheart"

They watch the pair for the majority of the night, after a drink they split up, the man chatting to a lonely looking blonde girl and the brunette taking to a young kid with a buzz-cut. They silently survey them as they start to leave with their marks, the brother's stand and Sam shakes his head "These guys are kind of stupid!"

They follow them back to the B it looks abandoned rather than rundown, the boys ready with their machete's and ready themselves for the kill. They stealthily make their way inside and find the feed site, a few scattered bodies and the two vampires now toying with their pray that's now hanging from chains in the ceiling "these guys ever hear the saying 'don't shit we're you eat!"

When they choose the reveal themselves the two vampires make a quick attack, Sam takes the girl while Dean is fighting the male. The redhead pushes him into a table, breaking it to pieces; he swings the machete as the vampire comes to him and the struggle with it while still on the floor the fanged smile of the creature shines down on him as he says "time to die hunter!"

Suddenly Dean feels the warm blood splatter against his skin, the weight of the body above crashing onto him and the thumb of the rolling head echoing through the room. He looks past the void where the vampires head should be and sees moonlit skin, with a small beauty mark under the right of sapphire orbs, fifties styled ebony curls, a full hourglass frame and small doll like hands clutching a long bloodied blade.

The girl looks at him with wide eyes and begins to back away at the sound of Sam's voice calling out to his brother, she darts from the room through the fire escape, Dean pushing the body of him and running to the window just as the taller, younger of the two comes into the room "thank god, why didn't you call back?"

"Did you see her?" Dean asks while looking out and finding nothing but emptiness

When he comes back into the room he finds his brother looking at him in confusion "See who?"

Dean looks to the body and then his brother and the window "I… I don't know Sammy…"

Back at the motel Sam shakes his head while taking a bite from his salad "I'm not saying you didn't see her, I'm saying I didn't see her!"

"She saved my life man, then took one look at my face and freaked out, something's up with that… I think we should find this chick!" Dean says with a mouth full of burger

His brother shakes his head and says "she could be just a rouge hunter!"

"I don't think so man, there was something about her. I mean it was like she saw a ghost!" Dean says with a pensive look, Sam takes in his brothers suggestion and nods firmly

They search the town for three days looking for the girl, searching other motels, hotels, speaking to the locals… nothing, and Dean' more than slightly annoyed at the outcome, when Sam suggest she's moved on and they should to!

They pack up the Impala and head on the road… after around twenty or so miles they rest at a truck stop, needing to refuel themselves and the car. Dean runs to the diner to order the food while Sam pays for the gas and waits by the car as it fills. After a minute another car pulls up, a black truck with tinted windows and out steps a beautiful black haired girl, she's in grey ripped jeans, a back vest and spiked back knee high biker boots "excuse me?"

His head snaps to attention and he finds two sapphire's shining over at him "hey sorry, but do you have change of a fifty?"

He smiles down at the girl, who he guesses is just an inch or so shorter than his brother "yeah sure…"

He leans into the car, not seeing the girl smile fall as she quickly examines his neck, he looks back with some change in hand and they exchange the money "here you go…"

"Thanks you're a life saver!" she smiles and takes a step backwards

She leans into the car and mutters something, there must be someone in there then quickly darts for the Diner. Sam can't help his curiosity and tries to look through the tinted windows casually, he can't see much but as the sun hits the back window he notice's the outline of two heads, small and low on the seat, kids… he gives them a coy smile and turns back to his car, not sure if the kids smiled back, unaware of the nine millimeter one is holding pointed at him through the window.

In the diner Dean takes his seat with the drinks and looks out the window to see his baby brother smiling into a tinted car, idiot! Just then he looks over to one of the two registers and sees… no, it can't be, can it? The girl smiles to the man behind the counter as he points the way for her and says her food will be a minute anyway and she then walks over to the restroom.

The elder Winchester can't take the uncertainty and follows her in discreetly. He walks into the bathroom and quickly analyses the area, out of the two stalls he can't see any feet and suddenly he's being attacked from behind, but has no chance to move with a gun shoved in his throat

"Who are you?" he demands to know

The pistol pushes into his skin, the cool metal sharp against his throat "I could ask you the same question!" He feels the hand holding back his arm lift and pulls back his collar, moving the straggles of hair.

She lets out a deep breath then pushes him to the other side of the room, gun in hand as she says "how long have you been following us? How many teams does Lydecker have chasing me?"

He frowns his head in confusion and says "lady, I don't know what you're talking about! I was looking for you to say thanks for saving my ass, I don't know any Lydecker!"

She laughs bitterly "sure you don't… you're not one of us, so you must have been one of the guards right? …listen, you don't have to do this, you and your partner… just let us go!"

"I don't understand what the fuck you're taking about! I'm a hunter, not a guard… and he's not my partner, he's my brother!" he tries to explain

She shakes her head and snarls "stop lying! You were my donor; I know your face… it's their face"

To say he's confused is an understatement "I've never donated anything in my life sweetheart! And this face…yeah this is mine; I don't know any Lydecker or any 'their'… my names Dean Winchester, the tall guy's my brother Sam and we're not chasing you; we chase monsters, vampires like the one you offed!"

She looks at him, gun firm in hand and says in utter shock "you're… you're a 'Civilian'!"

He looks around for a moment and nods "yeah, I guess… look, maybe I could help you…"

She shakes her head frantically "no, no one can help me… just stop!"

Just as suddenly she races from the bathroom from the bathroom, grabbing her food from the side and races out to her car, quickly climbing in and speeding down the road. Dean watches her go from the door, his brother coming beside him "Dean? What's wrong?"

The elder just sighs and gives his brother a pointed look…

Later that night, at a new motel Sam sits on his laptop and says "I can't find anything about a Lydecker or a woman on the run… it's like their ghosts!"

Dean sighs while flipping through his father's Journal "there has to be something Sammy, she said something about my face… that it was 'theirs' or something!"

"Shifter?" the floppy haired boy recommends

But then there's a light knock on the door, the two look at each other, grabbing their guns as Sam opens the door and their stands the blue eyed girl "hey… can we talk?"

Sam opens the door and she walks inside, both men not releasing their weapons, keeping a firm grip as Dean asks "you want to tell us what all this craps about?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, I thought you were from Manticore." She offers as an apology

Sam closes the door and says "what's Manticore?"

"It's the place that made me… I looked you up after the diner, you boys leave quite the trail… but you are who you say." She says walking over to the fridge and taking out a beer

The brother's exchange glances and Dean says "Made you?"

"Look it's kind of a long story so… could we drop the hardware?" she says causally while taking a seat on the counter top

They don't put their guns away, or even seem to think about it and she sighs "or not… fine if they make you feel better! Manticore is a government facility, their goal… to make the perfect solider!"

She takes a swig of her bottle as the two exchange looks but before they can ask a question she continues "they use the most up to date science and technology and put it inside their experiments, making them stringer, faster and generally better than your average deadly assault vehicle. Basically they make genetically enhanced killing machines!"

The two men stare wide eyed at the girl who simply carry's on "At the beginning there were mistakes made, so they locked those in the basement or cut them open to see where they went wrong… they're called anomalies! Over time they started to recruit pregnant girls that didn't want a kid, getting started from the womb. They trained us, made us unstoppable, then… then they had a thought… what would happen if our super soldiers had kids?"

She looks to Dean for a moment and says "this is where you come in… they started a breeding program, I was part of it and I was maybe twelve, thirteen… they pumped me full of your swimmers and nine months later… I gave birth to two little boys!"

"Wait what? Say we believe you, how the hell did these people get hold of my… swimmers?" Dean asks with a matching awed expression as his brother

She shrugs and jumps of the table "how the hell am I supposed to know? …look you want to know the rest or what?"

At their nod she continues "ok, well after I gave birth they took them… never even let me hold them, but I watched as they burned in their barcodes, so I knew their registration… a few years passed then I saw one of them, sitting in a class being trained just like I had! A few weeks later I saw the other… his unit was chasing after this guy, hunting him!"

The brothers take a look at her broken expression as she snaps up and says "that's when I knew I had to get them out, save them from my life… I threw a plan together, managed to get them a message, saying I was their mother and I was getting them out of that fucking hell! It took me a while, but then I got my chance and I got them out, they decided to bring their units… not all of them made it, but me and my boys did, that's what matters!"

"So you're saying the government is making super soldiers, somehow got hold of my brothers sperm, you had his kids and now the three of you are on the run?" Sam says in an anxious and shocked manner

"Pretty much, yeah!" she smiles and jumps off the counter

Dean scoffs and says "and we're supposed to just believe you, where's your proof?"

She walks over to the door and says "you want proof?... boys!" she shouts out into the parking lot

Suddenly the Winchesters stand in utter shock, seeing two young children, eight or nine, one looking ready to fight, the other looking absolutely terrified "Sam, Dean… this is Alec and Ben."

They stare in utter fascination; they look just like a younger Dean "so you're my… wow this is… I got kids!"

Both brothers look at each other in horror then back to the girl "so… looks like we're working together…um, what's your name?"

She smiles to Sam and answers "back at Manticore they called me X4-359, but you can call me Cash!"


End file.
